different life
by Blondiegrl
Summary: what happens when you get the chance for ever thing different? to maybe have the life you where meant to have...a?
1. Chapter 1

A different life

Time line: after the end of days.

Spoilers: none AU

Chapter one

There's a bright light. Angel looks around. He's in a bright white room.

"Warrior." The oracles say to Angel. Angel turns around and looks at them.

"You have fulfilled your Destiny. The end of days have happened."

"Your died." Angel says not believing that there alive.

The female oracle smiles. "Warrior you know not everything is what it seems and not everyone stays died."

Angel nods. "What do you want from me? Your obviously here about something."

"We have a gift think of it as a reward it's something your heart desires."

"Want kind of gift?" Angel asks hesitantly.

"A new life."

"What do you mean an new life?" He asks.

"A new life no one will remember all that is happened. All of these years. They'll just know the new life we give them."

"What do you mean them?" Angel asks.

"We mean all your friends, warrior." the male oracle says.

"They'll be alive?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?" He asks getting a little angry.

"We can't guarantee anything, people are meant to die. Your son Conner might be with you too one way or another," The female oracle says.

Angel thinks. _If it means I could have Conner back, maybe it would be worth it and maybe some of my friends will be alive Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Doyle ,Cordelia._

"What have you decided?" They ask.

"What will my life be like?" He asks.

"We can't say. You may have few more or different friends and your life will be totally different." They say.

Angel sighs. "Okay."

They nod. "And on other thing you might have a family too... you know a wife and kids."

His eyes widen. "What!" Angel screams.

But it's to late for him to say anything else. There's a bright white light they blinds him.

Angels POV

I groan my head is pounding. I open my eyes slightly and I'm in a bed I can feel that. I open my eyes all the way. I'm in a dark oak canopy be with dark red silk sheets and a black comforter. There's a roaring fire and a black leather coach across from it on the other side of the large bedroom. The walls are painted a dark red and there's black curtains covering large tall windows. There's also expansive paintings on the walls There's also two dark oak antique matching dressers and double dark oak doors leading out of the room. The room looks kind of looks dark and gloomy but also has a kind of warm feeling it also. I roll over and realize I am not in the bed alone. My eyes widen.

Who is it? Cliffhanger! Review please:)


	2. Chapter 2

A different life

Time line: After the end of days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Much to my dismay...

Chapter 2

Angel POV

I see long blond hair and a tan slender body in a red night gown. Ow god. She groans and rolls over. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She says.

"Hee-yy" I Studier.

She kisses me lightly on the lips. She raises her head and looks on the night table on the side of the bed I am on. There's a silver digital alarm clock on it. It reads 3:30 "Ugh. We have two hours until we need to go to work. Go back to sleep." She mumbles and snuggles into my bare chest. She must notice I am tense when she looks up at me. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I say.

"Your lying." She says.

"No I am not I am fine."

"Angelus Liam Kane, you can not lie to me. Tell me what's wrong?" She says. She then sits up.

Angelus Liam Kane, huh, that's my name, dame I just had to keep the Angelus part right? Now I just have to figure what the hell is happening in this world, like to start why Buffy is in my bed in a very skimpy night gown."Buffy, I am fine..." She gives me a look. "Okay. It's just I have a head ache and I can't remember much."

"Like?" She asks.

"Just, I just can't remember things." I say.

She grins and straddles me. "Then I'll have to make you feel better." She starts to kiss my chest.

"Buffy.." I groan.

"What?" She says. She sighs.

"Tell me about our life." I say.

She sighs. "Okay..Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She looks at me, straight into my eyes. Ow god, I hate it when she does this. I forgot she can look straight into my soul. Before all this happened I thought I loved so many other women. But five minutes with her and I have fallen right back in love with her, not that I really ever fell out of love with her. I have always loved her deep down.

She gets out of the bed and for the first time I realize the bed is quit high. The bed reaches up to her middle thigh.

She smiles "Why don't I show you." She grabs a black silk robe that was lying on a dark brown over sized chair. I get up and realize I am only in boxers. I see a pair of grey sweat pants on the floor that seem to be mine. I slip them on. I look around the room. There's small dark oak boxes on a wall , inside are black and white pictures. I step closer, one is of three children. Two twin boys that look around five and a little girl in the middle of the two. Another picture is of an old villa that looks like it's in Italy. In another box there is a mirror and candles with glass holders on both sides. There's another picture its of me and Buffy. I'm in a tux and she's in a gorgeous strapless white dress. Then it hits me it's a wedding picture. Buffy and I are married. Ow, god. This used to be my dream. Now, I don't know I am so mixed up with emotions. I know I still love her, I think.

"We're married?" I ask.

She looks at me and narrows her eyes a little. "Yeah."

She walks over to me and picks up the picture of the kids. "And these are our kids." She points to the boy on the right. "This is Landon. He's four." She then points to the little girl. "This is Alexandria or Lexi as we call her she's two." Then she points to the other boy. "And this is Conner." I gulp_. You might have Conner one way or another_. I remember the oracles' words.

I look at her she smiles at me.

"Come on." she says.

She pulls me out of the bed room. And down a large marble staircase. "Well this is it. Our penthouse. Home sweet home."

"Penthouse?" I ask.

"Yeah we live here in Manhattan. You know New York. The big apple." She drags me to a window and opens it.

"Buffy! What are-?"

I realize I'm not burning up.

"I am not burning up. Why?" I asks.

"Of course not. Silly. Your ring makes sure you don't became all has one. Our whole family has one."

"Our family?" I ask.

"Yeah you know me, you the kids, Faith, Dawn, Penn, Brooke, Luke, Tristan, Rory, Peyton, Nathan, Carry, Paris, Justin, Drusilia, and Spike." (A/n think one tree hill and Gilmore girls on what they look like.)

"Ow, god. Buffy there vampires not Dawn and Faith but all the others." I start to ramble.

She looks at me like I am crazy. maybe I am. Maybe this is all one big dream.

She walks over to me and puts her hand on my cheek. "Angel, baby I think you need to lie down."

I sigh. "Yeah maybe I should."

"Alright you go back to bed and I'll make you some tea. Okay?"

I nod. And head back to the bedroom.

What do you think? Review! Please! (A/n all of those people are 'family' you know vampires, chydes and grandchydes


End file.
